Darkness' Embrace
by The-Spirit-of-a-Child
Summary: Andrus Stone and his wife Lucille die in a car accident. Charlie gets a mysterious call from their Chief of Security. Their daughter Esmeralda confides a dark secret with the Chief of Security's son. No one is safe. T for language and some sexuality.
1. Everything is Breaking Down

Darkness' Embrace

By Spirit of a Child

Disclaimer: I own only what I made. Charlie, Don, Amita, and all of them belong to CBS.

Summery: When Charlie hears about the tragic death of his multibillionaire former acquaintances Andrus and Lucille Stone he is upset, but not to the point of grieving. But when he gets a mysterious call from their Chief of Security he's surprised and curious. The truth shocks him, but living with it is a lot harder to handle.

Chapter One

Everything is Breaking Down

"Hey Charlie, did you see the news reports about that car accident where that billionaire and his wife were killed?" Amita glanced up at her preoccupied boyfriend, "Charlie?"

Charlie just kept writing, his eyes glued to the equations in front of him, "Okay, I'll do it" he said distantly. Amita rolled her eyes.

"You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" she sighed, shaking her head and smiling fondly. She got up and crept up behind him, then looked over his shoulder at the equation. She gently wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled, "Hi handsome" she whispered. He smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"Hello gorgeous" he whispered back, kissing her gently. She pulled him back onto the old couch, planting light seductive kisses on his lips. He allowed her to sit him down and arrange herself on his lap. She lay her head on his shoulder and blew gently on his ear. He turned her head and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, humming softly with pleasure. She gently pulled away, much to the disappointment of the brilliant mathematician. Charlie poked his lip out adorably at her. She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Can we ave an actual conversation now?" she nosed his cheek. He chuckled.

"Hmm. What about?" he whispered conspiratorially. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Something" she snuggled up against him. They sat in comfortable silence.

"Did you ask me something about a car accident?" Charlie said suddenly. Amita nodded sleepily, glancing at the clock. 10:34.

"I asked-" she yawned, "-if you had heard about that car accident this morning where that billionaire and his wife were killed".

Charlie shook his head, "No. Who was it?"

Amita yawned again, "Dunno, I forget. They were always on the news, maybe Sloane, or Roan, Broan..." she closed her eyes as her voice trailed off.

"Stone?" Charlie asked quietly. Amita nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm. Something like that. They died in a car accident. And the head of their security was seen rushing their daughter away from the press". She sighed, Charlie's rhythmic breathing lulling her into a gentle doze. He caressed her hair absently, remembering the kind billionaires he had met fifteen years ago.

TBC


	2. Is This What You Call Pain?

Is This What You Call Pain?

_**Wham!**_ She whacked the ball over the net, then swung her racket again as the small green ball flew back at her. The center of her racket connected with the ball and sent it flying. Her tennis instructor stared at the ball that had just flown over his head and grinned.

"Well Ms. Stone, I don't think I have much more to teach you that you don't already know. Never in all my years have I ever been beaten that quickly" he laughed. Esmeralda put on a smile, covering up the hurt that never left her. It seemed like everyone was leaving her. She stepped inside the nice locker room and delicately began to undress.

"Ms Stone?" a soft female voice called through the door.

"Yes Audrey?" she called back.

"Sayyid wishes to speak with you about your current security plan, and the changes that he suggests. Then your new massage therapist Lisa is due to come. How long will it take you in there Miss?"

"Just a bit. I'll be out in ten minutes" The orphaned billionairess called back, wrapping her ebony ringlets in a towel as she stepped into the cool refreshing shower.

"Sayyid wants you _now_ Ms. Stone" Audrey replied, slightly softer. Esmeralda narrowed her mahogany eyes and they glowed a pale violet, radiating raw power.

"Well then Sayyid will have to wait. Go tell him that I'm not ready yet Audrey" she said, her voice soothing and hypnotic. There was pause as her voice subtly manipulated Audrey's mind.

"Yes Miss" Audrey murmured dreamily, turning to leave. Esmeralda's eyes returned to their normal mahogany color and she smiled.

"Poor Audrey" she murmured to herself, "I really do feel sorry for her. I suppose it is for the best. She's too loyal to Sayyid, the little-" she stopped herself, then smiled again, "No way for a _lady_ to speak" she mimicked her old governess. Then the smile slipped off her face as she remembered why that governess had left. And who had sent her away. She leaned against the back of the shower and whimpered. They were dead. Her mother and father were dead. She would never see them again. Her mother would never give her an Eskimo kiss on the cheek so as not to ruin her own make up. Her father would never call her his little Elda and ruffle her hair. Tears dripped from her mahogany eyes as she stood in the shower, remember what she had lost.

* * *

TBC

A.N: Hope it's realistic. More to come soon. I've been wanting to write this forever.


End file.
